


Z is for Zombie

by FoxyClocks



Category: New Girl
Genre: 10/10 would always recomend, Other, academy award winning, best novel ever written, two thumbs up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyClocks/pseuds/FoxyClocks
Summary: "This is the WORST thing I have read in my entire life" Winston Bishop"You misspelled the worth rhythm 38 times." - Also Winston Bishop"Never stop reading this" - Schmidt





	

**Author's Note:**

> Z is for Zombie, I finished my novel I stayed of for 14 straight hours! I even pee'd in water bottles!  
> -Nick Miller 
> 
>  
> 
> (disclaimer I don't actually own the creative content, idea or show new girl I'm just a big dumb nerd who thinks i'm way more funny than I really am.)

To Winston,   
Have a great summer, I hope to see you again.

No one in the sleepy mountain town of Rythem knew what the meteor meant but the one thing that Mike Jr. did have was a whole lot of rithems. 

"Woah! What bit me in the face?1" Mike Jr. said to his dad Mike Sr. (who suuuuucks, like a whole bunch more than his neighbor Rallo)

"Zombie zoo, zombie zoo, zombie zoo, zombie zoo... Who let them out of that damn zombie zoo..."

"Uh oh, watch your back Laura!"

 

 

Words to find:  
\- Zombie - Mike Jr - rithems  
\- Laura - Mike Sr - Rallo  
\- Zoo - Rythem - mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys get to the word search? I put a word search in there but the joke's on you there are no words in it! So you're just gonna be staring at letters ya idiot!  
> -Nick Miller


End file.
